


Love Drunk

by laikachi



Series: HQ!! Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Drabbles, Drunk Texting, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Uncomfortable Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikachi/pseuds/laikachi





	Love Drunk

Ping!

Yaku tried his very hardest to ignore the sound of his phone going of. He really, really did.

Ping! Ping! Pi-pi-pi-ping!

"Why thiiiiis..." He moaned, rolling over to pull his phone under the blanket. Wincing at the blinding light of his phone turning on, Yaku noticed that it was 2AM. He quickly decided that someone better be dead, or dying because if they were any less than, and choosing to wake him up on a school night, they would soon know the definition of the word 'torture'.

Unfortunately, the texts he was greeted with were near incomprehensible.

\- _Yka I nedd 2 talk 2 u_

_\- Yuka plas_

_-  Anser meeee_

"Lev I swear to god." Yaku muttered as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Sitting up was almost painful, due to the early hour and the fact that the air was cold compared to the warmth of his bed.

Ping!

Yaku decided he would have to change that notification sound. Soon.

\- _YaKU I ndde to tell u_

Yaku sighed wearily. This was not a first.

Lev had become somewhat of a campus hero, after coming to college. He was part russian, so naturally all the college frat boys had flocked to him to test his drinking capabilities. They were impressive, if Yaku was honest with himself. But he was always the one who got drunk texts and calls from a massive human noodle after he'd had a few too many. This was not a responsibility he'd signed up for, but accepted begrudgingly. Despite the way he acted, Yaku had always been fond of Lev and felt almost maternal towards him so naturally he couldn't just abandon him in this state.

It took Lev 4 rings to pick up his phone.

"Where are you." Yaku asked, already pulling on his sneakers and grabbing his car keys.

"Yakuuuuu I need to tell you shomthin'." Lev was slurring heavily, and Yaku could hear loud music playing in the background. Probably a frat party or the college pub.

"It can wait until I come get you. Where are you?"

"Noo it's can't wait. Yakuuuuu." The distressed tone of Lev's voice kept Yaku on the line. "Please you gottA HEAR ME OUT." Shouting into the receiver seemed to get his point across, so Lev continued without waiting for a reply.

"Yaku. I thhhink I'm in _loooove_ with you."

"Yes yes. Thank you Lev. Now can you tell me where you ar-" Yaku stopped midsentence. He had been expecting some crazy story or something, and didn't immediately process what was said to him.

"What did you say, Lev?"

"I'm in lhove with you. I hhhhave been shince High scool. Wait what are you no-" Lev was cut off as someone else took his phone. Yaku could still hear him slurring in the background of the call.

"He's at beta house. I'm going to assume this is Yaku?" The voice on the other end sounded exasperated. He was probably the den mother, and Yaku did not envy his job.

"I'll be there in ten minutes to pick him up."

It was a struggle to get Lev into the car, because he'd lost all control over his fine motor skills. It was a worse struggle to get him _out_ of the car and into Yaku's apartment complex while the spaghetti child wouldn't stop trying to go to sleep on the floor of the lobby. Eventually, they made it. Yaku deposited Lev into his bed with a glass of water and a bucket next to him while he took the couch for himself.

* * *

 

The next morning, Yaku woke up to the sounds of Lev groaning in pain.

_Serves him right._

"Hey Yaku did I... Say anything to you last night?" Lev sounded weak and small. Yaku basked in it.

"Like what?" A smirk stretched across his lips. This schadenfreude moment was perfect and made the 2AM trip worth it (everytime).

"Oh well.. I mean like. I don't remember but I might have said something embarrassing..." Lev looked sheepish, but slightly relieved. Yaku was enjoying this more than he should.

"What, you? Say something embarrassing when you're drunk? No." He was laying it on thick, that's for sure. Somehow Lev didn't seem to grasp it right away. He even let out a small sigh of relief! What a goober.

"You did tell me you loved me though."

Lev's face went pale and his eyes opened wide like saucers.

"Twice."

He buried his face in his hands before Yaku could take in the beautiful shade of red he had quickly become. He was drinking in the sight of an embarrassed giant when he realized Lev's shoulders were trembling. Was he...crying?

Maybe he'd been a little harsh. _Maybe._ Yaku immediately felt bad. Making Lev cry wasn't his goal, he'd just wanted to make him suffer for waking him up so late.

"Hey.. Uhh It's fine." Yaku hovered a hand over Lev's shoulder, trying to decide whether this would hurt or help.

"I can't believe I said that! You were never supposed to find out because you'd never return my feelings.." Lev sobbed quietly into his hands. Yaku froze.

"How do you know I'd never return your feelings, you doof?"

"Wha-"

Lev was interrupted as Yaku lips made soft contact with his. When they parted, Yaku sighed.

"Now if you wanna talk about this like adults, maybe brush your teeth. You taste like whiskey."

 

They started dating a week later.


End file.
